


"Control" and "Release"

by AnonJ, ManOfChocolate



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [1]
Category: Flowey is Not A Good Life Coach, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Control" has Papyrus exhibit behaviours towards Undyne that may be considered Abusive to some, "Release" has mentions of attempted suicide, Despite being based off of FINAGLC, FINAGLC Spoilers up to Ch 21, Flowey has almost no mention here, Gen, Pacifist Frisk, Sans is fucking dead, written in a chat log between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfChocolate/pseuds/ManOfChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h4>
<b>AnonJ</b><b>-</b><b>Today at 9:53 AM</b>
</h4>
<p>
  <span>Ok so</span>
  <br/>
  <span>I had this Idea</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Where</span>
  <br/>
  <span>Halfway through Ch21 (Of FINAGLC)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span>Undyne is grilling Sans, right?</span><br/><span>And she doesn't want him to leave</span><br/><span>So she hits him with a green attack</span><br/><span>*Makes his soul green</span><br/><span>SO GREEN MEANS U CAN'T ESCAPE RIGHT?</span><br/> </p>
<p>  <span>And UNDYNE is PISSED at Sans</span><br/> </p>
<p>  <span>And when Undyne is pissed, arrows get flung around</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333) by [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade). 



####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:53 AM**

Ok so   
I had this Idea   
Where   
Halfway through Ch21 (Of FINAGLC)

Undyne is grilling Sans, right?   
And she doesn't want him to leave   
So she hits him with a green attack   
*Makes his soul green   
SO GREEN MEANS U CAN'T ESCAPE RIGHT?

And UNDYNE is PISSED at Sans

And when Undyne is pissed, arrows get flung around

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 9:56 AM**

oh my god i like

where this is going

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:56 AM**

So, Sans is usually good at, you know, NOT DYING

BC he's such a good dodger

and in this Au, GREEN DISABLES TELEPORTS

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 9:57 AM**

yooooooo

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:57 AM**

SANS ONLY HAS 1HP

HE NEVER STOOD A CHANCE

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 9:57 AM**

NOO!

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 9:57 AM**

FUCKING R I P

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:57 AM**

AND PAP'S OVER HERE LIKE

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 9:57 AM**

Wait, cant he block?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:58 AM**

It was a surprise attack

Sans's first instinct is to dodge

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 9:58 AM**

oh GOD NO

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:58 AM**

BUT WHOOPS IT DONT WORK

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 9:58 AM**

ahaahhshahahhhhhhhshsspdmdkdjdisis

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 9:58 AM**

GET  _ REEEEEKT _

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:58 AM**

AND PAP'S OVER HERE LIKE

"I TOLD YOU IT  _ WASN'T SANS." _ (edited)

PAPS IS FUCKING PISSED

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 9:59 AM**

YEEE

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 9:59 AM**

HOLY FUCK YES

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 9:59 AM**

THE GASTER BLASTER COMES OUT

PAPYRUS  _ LETS IT _

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:00 AM**

*The walls are crawling with bones

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:00 AM**

The amount of fun Undyne has

is actually rather small

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:00 AM**

INADEQUATE DAYS ARE TO BE HAD

A STATE OF BEING THAT IS LESS OPTIMAL

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:00 AM**

HELLA

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:00 AM**

AND FROM THERE, IT BRANCHES OUT INTO TWO MAIN AUS

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:01 AM**

WAIT

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:01 AM**

"Control" and "Release"

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:01 AM**

WHAT IF

we branch it out into three

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:01 AM**

im listening

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:02 AM**

(this is a very minor sidenote, but I wish people dropped the idea that Flowey is completely emotionless)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:02 AM**

@Milka same

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:02 AM**

In another, Papyrus takes the hit, Papyrus says the 'it wasnt him' line, and now Undyne has to fight two angry skeletons

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:02 AM**

(because, FINAGLC and other fics, I'm fine if you SAY you do that, but....)

(CURIOSITY, ADMIRATION ETC ARE #&@%/! EMOTIONS)

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:03 AM**

( @Milka  i agree)

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:03 AM**

(i feel ya  @Milka  :/ )

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:03 AM**

@ImNothing I'll call that "Redirect"

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:04 AM**

edit: PISSED skeletons


	2. Chapter 2

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:04 AM**

"Control", "Release", and "Redirect"

In "Control", Papyrus is just that.

He's ANGRY, but it's a cold anger

He's doing massive amounts of damage, but he intends each and every hp

And Undyne drops down to 3hp

He hits her with a bone

2 hp

He hits her with a bone

1 hp

...

...He walks up to undyne

Takes out a sharpened bone attack

And presses it down until it breaks skin (scale)

...

.5 hp

####  **Milka (ManOfChocolate)** **-** **Today at 10:07 AM**

Undyne holds on with pure determination at this point.

Barely keeping herself conscious, let alone alive.

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:07 AM**

@Milka no that isn't it

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:07 AM**

OH

Carry on : D

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:07 AM**

Undyne didn't mean to kill Sans

She's not fighting for everyone's hopes and dreams

She's facing against her best friend

and She just killed his brother

Papyrus is making a point, here

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:09 AM**

(yeah, I missed a line earlier, so Undyne's basically boned)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:09 AM**

"EVEN AT ONE HIT-POINT, I STILL CAN ATTACK YOU WITHOUT YOU DYING"

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SANS"

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:09 AM**

('making a point' lol)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:09 AM**

(omg i didn't even think of that)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:10 AM**

BUT THIS IS JUST THE INTRO TO THE AU

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:10 AM**

oierjkgiejg

omg aj

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:10 AM**

Papyrus leaves Undyne in snowdin

Instructs the village to heal her

And goes back to the King's castle

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:10 AM**

oh god...

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:12 AM**

Informs him of what Undyne has done

Informs him that "I DO NOT BELIEVE SHE IS FIT TO BE CAPTAIN"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:12 AM**

fgvdfgd

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:13 AM**

Asgore takes this in

Of course, Undyne can't be captain anymore.

Not after she dusted a suspect

(Innocent, or guilty, that's still frowned upon)

No one else was in danger if she hadn't

So Asgore makes a decision.

Of course, there is still the fact that it was an accident

Against a monster with a max hp of one

(Even Toriel doesn't have that level of control)

So, Papyrus is now Undyne's Parole officer

...

And the Captain of the Royal Guard.

Papyrus protests.

He's still the most junior member, after all

But he's been training directly under undyne

But he's been dealing with everyone's reports

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:18 AM**

yesssssssssssss

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:18 AM**

But he's the one who defeated undyne so soundly

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:18 AM**

i like this

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:19 AM**

He's the one Asgore wants to lead

And so.

He accepts.

...

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:20 AM**

GOOOD

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:20 AM**

The underground is small.

News spreads fast

People notice when Sans isn't around

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:20 AM**

:((

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:20 AM**

This is a major scandal

"Undyne KILLED somebody?"

the echoflowers say

"I always  _ knew _ she was too eager to fight"

"Did you hear?"

"Her trainee took her down"

"He's the captain now"

Papyrus lives in waterfall

He can't stand to see his old house anymore.

Most of Sans's dust is on his jacket

The rest on the ruins door

...

Papyrus starts training Undyne.

making her learn control

Of her magic

Of her emotions

Of her passion

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:24 AM**

omg i love this

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:25 AM**

He allows her one week a month to spend at Alphys'.

But the rest of the time is spent with him.

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:25 AM**

This could potentially be really-really bad.

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:25 AM**

Undyne, of course, submits.

She killed his brother, after all.

She's guilty.

And.

Scared.

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:26 AM**

:c

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:26 AM**

She already has  _ one _ scar proving Papyrus's strength

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:26 AM**

(this is legit worse than all of FINAGLC)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:27 AM**

She knows what he's capable of

And yet.

He reigns it in.

He could have killed her

He had every  _ reason _ to kill her

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:27 AM**

( @Zeke  agreed)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:27 AM**

And he didn't

Which is more than she can say about herself

Which just makes her feel even  _ worse _

So she remains submissive

And whenever she slips up,

Papyrus is there

_ Glaring _ at her

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:29 AM**

oh noooo

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:29 AM**

Putting her back in her place

Reminding her that she needs to learn control

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:29 AM**

id be scared too

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:29 AM**

(Because without Papyrus' attitude, and Undyne's spirit, Frisk is captured before they ever leave Snowdin. And faced with a by-the-book Papyrus and an Undyne who has been CONDITIONED to follow his direction, the best Frisk can do is appeal to their nature, try and argue for their case and goddamn BEG, and all this before they get to New Home.    
  
And this is assuming FLOWEY doesn't get to Frisk to either spice up the game, or to use Frisk for their own gain when nobody is around to protect them/scare him off)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:30 AM**

( @Milka oh my gosh yesss)

And, as Captain

Papyrus forces the rest of the guard to learn control as well

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 10:31 AM**

GOOD

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:31 AM**

Not to the extent that Undyne is

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:31 AM**

AGGHH MY HEART WHY

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:31 AM**

But to the point where they can lower their damage output to 1

And recognize how much health a monster has left

Captain Papyrus soon becomes known as the one who whipped the Royal Guard into shape.

Literally

He created a weapon that looks like a tail attached to a femur

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:33 AM**

PAPYRUS WITH A WHIP?! Nooooooo be a good papy (edited)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:33 AM**

And it makes a very Harsh cracking sound

He almost never  _ touches _ anyone with the whip, of course

But hearing it crack  _ right next to your ear _

Well

It's very good motivation

...

As much as Papyrus dislikes Alphys

He has to admit, she's helpful with the reports.

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:35 AM**

almost never was key in that phrase

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

All Guardsmen are to type up their reports and email it to him.

Much easier to read and work through, that way.

The process is streamlined

He has undyne help him, even if it bores her

Especially because it bores her

####  **ImNothing** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

like how sans helped him?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:38 AM**

Not exactly

Sans helped by reading the reports out loud

Now that the process is streamlined, papyrus can just change the font and enlarge the text

He has her work on weeding out the unimportant reports

...

Undyne isn't allowed to use green mode anymore

Everyone knows why

...

Once, one of the guardsmen slipped up

In trying to catch a criminal, he hurt innocents

Worse, he didn't stop to help them

That was when everyone learned that Papyrus's whip wasn't just "all bark and no bite"

Papyrus's whip could bite very hard indeed.

...

A human fell

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:43 AM**

they did indeed

Frisk sighed and turned around, facing the other end of the cave wall. They heard the talks about having to stay for a while longer due to several minor-to-major collapses, but even at best, it only afforded them another few days. They raised a hand, noting him all the minor bites and cuts and scuffles were healing well, though there were limits to what monster food could do.   
Moving without much thought, their other hand gripped the spoon and ran across the metal bars, clinking at each rod.   
"THAT IS UNNECESSARILY NOISY."   
The voice spun Frisk out of control, for just a brief moment. Captain Papyrus stood before them, his commanding gaze keeping all audible signs of panic hidden.   
"THE BREAKTHROUGH EFFORTS WILL TAKE A FEW MORE DAYS. I SUGGEST YOU MAKE YOUR PEACE BY THEN."   
Frisk cast their gaze to the ground again. It really did seem inevitable--their SOUL soon adorning Asgore's obscene collection. The only picked their head up as Papyrus deposited a water bottle through the secure latch where they gave them food.   
"TORTURE BY DEPRIVATION IS UNNECESSARY AT THIS STAGE. HAVE SOME, BUT STAY SILENT."   
The child turned around and unfolded a piece of paper before the skeleton, along with showing a broken pencil. The collection of letters, scrambled and disjointed have been written on, erased and written on again, repeated dozens of times till both the paper faded and the pencil broke.   
It was a silly thing, but it helped pass the time and center their thoughts. What's more, for just a brief second, there was a shadow of a glimmer in the captain's eyes.   
"BROKE A PENCIL TRYING? HM. I CANNOT FAULT YOU. WORD JUMBLES ARE DIFFICULT."   
Frisk gingerly reached out, holding the pencil with a a shaking hand. Papyrus tilted his head and lightly gripped the other end, pulling the broken thing through.   
"VERY WELL. I SHALL REQUISITION A NEW ONE FOR YOU. IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF YOU WERE LEFT WITHOUT ANSWERS BEFORE... REACHING ASGORE."

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 10:44 AM**

@Milka yes

The guards all have orders to capture the human

The human is not to be killed UNLESS a monster is in danger of dying and that is the only way to stop it

But frisk is pacifist

So they are captured

...   
In the end, the more things change, the more they stay the same (edited)

Papyrus can never condone the murder of an innocent

Even by the king

Toriel still comes

Undyne still vouches for the human

Papyrus brings several civilians to the castle to help make frisks case

Monsters they've helped

Monsters they've befriended

Monsters that will vouch for them

Monsters, Monsters, Monsters that distract the king long enough for Flowey to steal everyone's souls

And, well...

I'm sure you know the rest

...

End of "Control"

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 10:51 AM**

*SAVE   
*LOST SOUL   
The Lost Soul stands solemnly before you.   
  
*ACT   
  
*Judgment                 *Forgiveness   
*Discipline                 *Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:11 PM**
> 
> = D
> 
> "Control" is such an amazing title
> 
> I didn't even realize when I named them
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 5:11 PM**
> 
> I can't believe I'm saying this but
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:12 PM**
> 
> because not only is Papyrus "In Control Of Himself" in that timeline
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 5:12 PM**
> 
> I like the one where Pappy ends up killing someone better :'')
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:12 PM**
> 
> But he's "Controlling" Undyne, in a manner which may or may not be read as abusive
> 
> ####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:13 PM**
> 
> aaaaaaah
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:13 PM**
> 
> In the original fic, Papyrus would scratch her sensitive ear fins when she did something wrong
> 
> In one scene, he whipped her right fin directly to contrast the "False" whip he did on her left
> 
> In this AU, Undyne's fins are basically the equivalent to a cat's whiskers
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 5:15 PM**
> 
> :((
> 
> ####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 5:15 PM**
> 
> :(( why would u
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 5:15 PM**
> 
> Papyrus uses them because they cause loads of pain without taking off that much hp
> 
> ####  **Rue-** **Today at 5:15 PM**
> 
> Jesus
> 
> Yeah I like release better
> 
> There, pap has a sliver of his old self
> 
> = ' )
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 


	3. "Release"

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:43 PM**

Where we left off:  
AND PAP'S OVER HERE LIKE   
"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T SANS."   
PAPS IS FUCKING PISSED

"Control"

"Release"

"Redirect"

Now, we see what Papyrus looks like, when all his power is released

Papyrus had been having issues lately, but Sans's death...

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 2:45 PM**

op here we go

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:45 PM**

The Gaster Blaster comes out

Papyrus can't stop it

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:45 PM**

!!!

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:45 PM**

:c

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:45 PM**

He's crying, and he's screaming, and magic surrounds him like a hurricane

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:45 PM**

(Wait what's going on)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:46 PM**

All of snowdin is rushing to get out of the way

some have to swim through the air

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 2:46 PM**

FINAGLC AU, Undyne kills Sans

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:46 PM**

(Oh dang)

(Shiiiiiiit)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:46 PM**

All of snowdin is rushing to get out of the waythings are floatingsome have to swim through the air

some are slamming into walls

some are slamming into ceilings

some are pinned to the snow

Papyrus's blue magic has that effect

and it's out of control

There's bones everywhere

The first Blaster is joined by two more

they're all aimed at undyne

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:49 PM**

hhhhhhh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:50 PM**

The smallest of mercys: no one else is killed

No one else is even severely injured

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:50 PM**

:(((

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:51 PM**

Except for terror, and several small cuts and bruises, the rest of snowdin escaped unscathed

Alphys suffered a cold after being pinned into a snowdrift

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:52 PM**

:((

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:52 PM**

Papyrus suffered the feeling of gaining LOVE

Undyne just suffered,

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:52 PM**

AJ WHY

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:52 PM**

but Sans would never suffer again

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:52 PM**

:ccc

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:53 PM**

The guard dogs don't know what to do with papyrus.

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 2:53 PM**

yikes

Flowey can't stop laughing

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:53 PM**

They decide to lock him in the shed while someone sends for the one person above undyne that isn't royalty

Someone so elusive that his existence has been labeled a myth:

The Judge.

...

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 2:54 PM**

yikes

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:54 PM**

.. WE LP

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:54 PM**

Oookay

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:54 PM**

It's really inconvenient that he's dead

...

When Asgore hears the news, he comes to snowdin right away

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:55 PM**

Papyrus is still in the shed

Alphys is shivering in Grillbys

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:55 PM**

She can't gather Undyne’s dust because she's sneezing so hard

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:56 PM**

aw noo... :((

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:56 PM**

The story is explained to the king

Of course, Undyne can't be captain anymore.

She's dead

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:57 PM**

:((( undyneee

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:58 PM**

Asgore chooses the eldest member of the Royal Guard to be the new Captain:

Doggo

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:58 PM**

!!!!!!!!!!!

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 2:58 PM**

oooooh

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:58 PM**

(DOGGO AS THE OLDEST DOGGO AS THE OLDEST _DOGGO AS THE_ _OLDEST_ )

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:58 PM**

And the king assigns Doggo as Papyrus's Parole Officer

and Papyrus as Doggo's assisstant

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:59 PM**

Y ESSSS

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:59 PM**

...

but there are problems

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 2:59 PM**

D:

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 2:59 PM**

As great of a parole officer as he is, Doggo is not suited well for the role of Captain

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:00 PM**

Neither are Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, Dogami, Dogaressa, or even the royal guards of hotland

They don't have the right leadership skills, or enough skill, or the ability to do paperwork

But there is a guard that does

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:02 PM**

hhhhhhhhhhh

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 3:02 PM**

ah good

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:02 PM**

Oh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:02 PM**

Papyrus protests, louder than he might have had undyne lived

The populace is wary of him

He has killed

He lost control

But...

Even though they are wary of him, Snowdin knows that he would never hurt an innocent

Even though he has killed, he regrets it, and isn't lethal force needed for humans anyways?

Even though he has lost control, he has gained it back, under Doggo's calm tutelage

And he's the one who's had to deal with all of Undyne's paperwork

No one else can do the position

He is the only option

The king has decided: Papyrus shall be the Captain of the Royal Guard

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 3:06 PM**

ahhh

Papyrus the mysterious loner captain of the royal guard who everyone is afraid of and rumor has it he killed someone

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:07 PM**

:c

####  **carolc24** **-** **Today at 3:07 PM**

Frisk had best stay away from him they say

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:08 PM**

:((((

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:08 PM**

In this timeline, a small armless child had front seats to the death of an innocent skeleton

Monster Kid saw Sans dusted under Undyne's spear

He saw the look on the future captain's face before the magic storm started

Shock and Heartbreak

In this timeline, MK has a _new_ idol

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:10 PM**

.... y-yay

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:10 PM**

O-oh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:10 PM**

In this timeline, MK still idolizes the Head of the Royal Guard

In this timeline, the Captain still personally trains a monster with no intention of letting them join

At least, not until MK reaches his majority

Captain Papyrus started by demanding perfect balance

"YOU CAN'T HAVE A GUARDSMAN WHO _TRIPS_ ON HIS FACE"

Soon, MK can walk a tightwire

even in highwinds

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:12 PM**

Yee

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:12 PM**

even with blue magic constantly shifting around him

Soon, Papyrus trains MK to use blue magic by himself

_On_ himself

The Guardsmen still email their reports to Papyrus, but Cadet MK is the one who takes the papers to asgore

Alphys still lets Papyrus use her printer, but...

Everyone knows that the Royal Scientist and The Captain hate each other

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:15 PM**

D:

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:15 PM**

Papyrus blames her for not keeping his secret, and her part in sans's death

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:15 PM**

:((((

nooo

not my children;;

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:16 PM**

Alphys blames him for his part in _Undyne's_ death, "WHICH IS RATHER JUSTIFIED."

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:16 PM**

:((

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:16 PM**

They hate each other

they insult each other

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:16 PM**

:(((

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:17 PM**

They curse each other's name, and hobbies, and yet...

Once, Alphys sent Papyrus a text

"well if u think this world is better off w/o me, than fine! i think so too"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:18 PM**

:ccc

noooo

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:18 PM**

Papyrus ran to her lab immediately after he got the message

"NO."

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:18 PM**

OH THANK GOD

_relief_

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:18 PM**

YES

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:19 PM**

"IF I HAVE TO SUFFER THIS WORLD, YOU DO TOO"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:19 PM**

AAAA

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:19 PM**

They're both secretly relieved that the other's alive

But they _do_ still hate each other

...  
When he came to get her, Captain Papyrus learned of the amalgamates

No one else knows

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:20 PM**

yes goood

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:20 PM**

He kept it secret purely out of spite

"SEE HOW MUCH BETTER I AM THAN YOU?"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:21 PM**

JESUS PAP

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:21 PM**

He constantly insults anime to her face

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:21 PM**

omg

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 3:21 PM**

pff

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:21 PM**

The monster

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:21 PM**

Mocks her for liking it

Except one series

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

oh y god¨

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

Oh god

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

which he admits is actually pretty good

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

i know which one

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

...

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

The literal AND figurative monster

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

i KNOW

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

"MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE...

...2”

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

J E S U S P A P

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

_I KNEW IT_

PAP

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

COME ON

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

U HAVE CROSSED THE LINE

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:22 PM**

They're both so _salty_

When frisk walks out of the ruins, they are immediately greeted by Alphys

"H-hey! I know you're human, so I figured I would help you through the underground!"

Having someone you can insult on equal grounds does _wonders_ for improving one's confidence

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:24 PM**

omgg

thats so cute

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:24 PM**

Pfft

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:25 PM**

Papyrus has LOVE in this timeline

Papyrus is capable of killing Frisk

Papyrus is less willing to make friends, after he was betrayed

Papyrus, in fact, captures frisk several times, with Frisk escaping each time

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:27 PM**

D:

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:27 PM**

Papyrus decides that the best way forward would be to just kill them, so they can't escape any more

but Alphys has cameras EVERYWHERE

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:27 PM**

Nooooo

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:28 PM**

"I g-guess i should have expected you t-to turn to murder to solve your problems."

"...again."

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:28 PM**

GOD

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:28 PM**

(BURN)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:28 PM**

"HUMAN I AM GOING TO BEFRIEND YOU"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:28 PM**

Wow

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:28 PM**

_covers face_

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

Ah yes

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

_i feel the incoming sad_

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

The Takamachi Nanoha attempt at befriending people

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

"I AM GOING TO BEFRIEND YOU _SO MUCH_ IT'LL LOOK LIKE WE LIVE IN ONE OF DR. ALPHYS'S TRASHY CARTOONS"

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

PFFFF

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

OH MY GOD THNAK GOD

_relief_

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

Omgggg

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

(basically, what Pap does for undyne, Alphys does for Pap)

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:29 PM**

(aaaaaaaaw thats so cute)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:30 PM**

Frisk doesn't have to rescue Alphys this timeline

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:30 PM**

Papyrus already has

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:30 PM**

Aww

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:31 PM**

Frisk gets to the judgment hall...

"You've reached the end, huh."

"In a few moments, you'll meet the king. Together... You will determine the future of this world."

(Exp. Love. blah blah blah)

"Now..."

"It's time for your judgement"

"Hmm?"

"You look surprised."

"Haven't you ever seen a kid with two jobs, dude?"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:37 PM**

!!!!!!

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:37 PM**

Ooooooohhhh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:39 PM**

Yep

MK is the new judge

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:39 PM**

niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:39 PM**

Daaaamn

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:41 PM**

When you get to the king, Papyrus is arguing your case

He doesn't want you to end up dead

"DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ HOW LONG ALPHYS IS GOING TO HOUND ME ABOUT THAT, YOUR MAJESTY?"

He does

The king has learned through a GREAT DEAL of trial and error that having those two come over at the same time is an UNPLEASANT EXPERIENCE

They're both polite, of course

But it's this never ending stream of passive-aggressive SALT

"Golden Flower Tea was U-Undyne's favorite"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:44 PM**

"Sans's too."

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:44 PM**

"How's your determination experiments been coming along lately?"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:44 PM**

oh my goddd

what a pair of _children_

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:44 PM**

They're both professional adults

when the other's not involved

BUT WHOO BOY

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:45 PM**

Does Frisk help them reconcile

Like at all

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:45 PM**

You could almost forget that two people had to DIE to make them this way

(They do, sometimes)

(Sometimes, the salt turns into banter)

(An it's almost as if they were best friends)

(Before one of them remembers)

(And becomes cruel to compensate)

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:46 PM**

:c

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:46 PM**

So much salt it crystallizes into boulders

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:46 PM**

:CCC

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:46 PM**

(An endless cycle)

####  **Milka** **-** **Today at 3:46 PM**

But there's no one to suplex it now...

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:47 PM**

Sometimes, Papyrus plays the piano

Alphys has learned a few notes on the trombone

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:47 PM**

;__; no

aj thats cruel

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:47 PM**

:ccccc

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:47 PM**

_aj that's crueeeel_

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:47 PM**

Zeke this isn't new

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:47 PM**

no

sadly

it isnt

what have i wrought

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:48 PM**

Sometimes, Alphys pours ketchup on her ramen

Sometimes, papyrus burns his house down while making spaghetti

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:48 PM**

;C

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:49 PM**

Not quite on purpose, but not unintentionally either

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:49 PM**

sad emoticon

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:49 PM**

Because Sans wasn't just Papyrus's brother, he was Alphys's friend

Undyne wasn't just Alphys's crush, but Papyrus's mentor

...

When you get to the king, Papyrus is arguing your case

That's when Alphys shows up

The king has long since learned that those two together will create a perpetual motion machine of spite

And it lasts a while, even with the addition of a queen

Esp. w/ the addition of a queen

They're both bad-mouthing the other

vague salt

and that's when Flowey shows up with the souls

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:53 PM**

omg flowey;;;

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:53 PM**

Gosh

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:54 PM**

You can call out to Alphys

You can call out to Papyrus

It doesn't matter

They'll both come

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:54 PM**

:'')

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:55 PM**

g o o d

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:55 PM**

"I MUST CAPTURE A HUMAN"

"UNDYNE WILL BE SO PROUD OF ME"

"IT WAS MY FAULT SHE DIED"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:55 PM**

"I DESERVE TO DIE"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 3:55 PM**

D::

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:56 PM**

"I should have kept his secret"

"I can't do anything right"

"It was my fault sans died"

"I don't deserve to die"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:57 PM**

:''|

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:57 PM**

You can ACT to save them

They both have *Rant

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 3:57 PM**

wow

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 3:57 PM**

It involves ranting about how good/awful anime is

LOST SOUL  
*Rant    *Spite   
*Call     *Forgive

*Spite

You refuse to do what the lost soul wants. Something about this is familiar to them...

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:00 PM**

*Call

You call the soul on your cell phone. The lost soul tries in vain to look at the area around you...

*Forgive

You tell the lost soul you don't blame them. The lost soul turns it's head as if hearing the words from someone else...

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:01 PM**

Awwww

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:01 PM**

These are the options you have

for BOTH of them

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

:'')

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

wait... is that "call" for Papyrus?

so he can't see?

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

For both

I think?

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

Yes

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

well, the reaction, I meant ^^;

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

Alphys and Papyrus both have the same Acts and Reactions

mostly

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

ah

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:02 PM**

Ok

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:03 PM**

Alphys uses her Cameras to look at the area around you

Papyrus uses his 'Whatever"

####  **PapyrusKnows** **-** **Today at 4:03 PM**

xD

I see

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:03 PM**

so do they

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:03 PM**

I'm

(backtracking a bit here, but I wonder if they accidentally compliment each other sometimes)

(Before sputtering and covering it up with tsundereness that rivals Flowey)

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:09 PM**

Oh hell yes they do

"For the last time, it's-"

"ANIME, YES I KNOW, THAT DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT ALSO TRASH. IN FACT, THAT CONFIRMS IT. THE ONLY _GOOD_ ANIME IS-"

"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, I _know_ , you think I don't remember your stupid opinion on _that_ piece of garbage?"

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Today at 4:20 PM**

so what about the "Redirect" AU?

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:21 PM**

I wonder if the whole story ever comes out

Like, after the Asriel battle, or something

Papyrus and Alphys are just... in silence, standing next to each other

"... Papyrus."

"... Hm?"

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 4:22 PM**

@PapyrusKnows "Redirect" was @ImNothing 's idea where sans doesn't die because Papyrus blocks it

@Rue i like where this is going

####  **Zeke-** **Today at 4:22 PM**

_leans in_

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:23 PM**

"... You mean to tell me... That you faced _that_ ... _all alone..._?"

"..."

He shrugs.

####  **Zeke-** **Today at 4:23 PM**

oh;;; man;;;

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 4:24 PM**

"...HE WAS LESS... 'RAINBOW-Y AT THE TIME"

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:24 PM**

"All this time...! You were just-! H-how could- w-w-why didn't!"

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 4:24 PM**

reverting back to her stutter

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:24 PM**

She stutters through her tears, which she doesn't notice

"... Didn't want him to hurt anyone..." Papyrus musters, barely above a whisper

####  **Zeke-** **Today at 4:25 PM**

AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa

####  **carolc24-** **Today at 4:26 PM**

;;;;;

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:27 PM**

"H-H-how _long_ ?! you just... y-Y-you just... _dealt with that_ and... And I...!"

She breaks down sobbing, unable to hold in any longer. Everything, everything releases from the floodgate.

All the grief

All the spite

All the hidden pity and withheld apologies

Everything

It all comes out in that emotional break down from _both_ of them

When Alphys drops down to her knees and weeps in her hands, Papyrus is immediately there by her side

Embracing her tight

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Today at 4:32 PM**

aaaaah

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:32 PM**

"... I'm sorry"

####  **Zeke-** **Today at 4:32 PM**

;___;

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:32 PM**

"IM SORRY"

"I'm sorry"

"I'M SORRY"

they aren't capable of saying much more

But it's more than enough

MK and Asgore and Toriel look on with bittersweet smiles

They're just glad this is finally happening

"I'm sorry."

"I'M SORRY."

####  **Milka-** **Today at 4:36 PM**

And then it blows into an argument about which one of them is more sorry

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Today at 4:36 PM**

oh my god

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:36 PM**

But yeah

####  **Milka-** **Today at 4:36 PM**

Only for both to suddenly laugh about it

####  **AnonJ-** **Today at 4:37 PM**

laughing with tears in their eyes

####  **Zeke-** **Today at 4:37 PM**

aaaw

####  **Rue-** **Today at 4:37 PM**

:))

**AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:37 PM**

All of this pent up emotion...

Finally "released"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:38 PM**

Yes

:)))

Now Alphys knows that she was blaming someone who, in the end, just didn't want to hurt anyone and didn't want anyone to be hurt

And Papyrus knows that he was blaming someone who just wanted to help

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [...]
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:45 PM**
> 
> I still can't believe I got it all down tho
> 
> like for the longest time this was just a thing that existed within my mind
> 
> and half of that time was UT!Cast's reaction to this one
> 
> ####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:46 PM**
> 
> u did it friend
> 
> u did the thing
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:46 PM**
> 
> I'm proud
> 
> And I get u
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:46 PM**
> 
> I might even write more later 
> 
> mainly about MK
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:46 PM**
> 
> So many things I put on here, I've had for a while
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:46 PM**
> 
> In the original idea, MK had more focus than Alphys
> 
> ####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:46 PM**
> 
> i love MK
> 
> and how u did it
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:46 PM**
> 
> Ooh
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:47 PM**
> 
> He would become known as "Cadet"
> 
> Become as good at blue magic as Sans was
> 
> wear a cross-shoulder bag
> 
> hold things with blue magic
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:48 PM**
> 
> Nice
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:48 PM**
> 
> be that weird kid who walks sideways on the fence sometimes
> 
> Be a JROTC kid
> 
> ####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 4:48 PM**
> 
> yessss
> 
> ####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 4:48 PM**
> 
> Wooo  
>    
>  : D
> 
> ####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 4:49 PM**
> 
> Later becomes a Judge with Papyrus's blessings
> 
> (In this au, Teleportation is just a consequence of being chosen Judge)
> 
> Papyrus keeps training him though 
> 
> So you have this kid who’s the official messenger of the royal guard
> 
> With weird “shortcuts” and the ability to walk on walls/the ceiling
> 
> He just shows up throughout Frisk’s journey 
> 
> Giving them advice

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is the intro, Chapter two is "Control", and Chapter three is "Release"  
> Both "Control" and "Release" can be read separately.


End file.
